<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha and Omega by AshwinMeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899554">Alpha and Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird'>AshwinMeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Assumptions, Beta Anna Milton, Beta Chuck Shurley, Beta John, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Lots of it mentioned though, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Not Tagging Dean and Cas' Sub-Genders For Reasons, Oblivious John, Oblivious Mary, POV Dean, POV Mary, Unpresented Sam - Freeform, presenting, surprise twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been inseparable since they were kids.  The boys knew they were true mates and their parents all knew they were true mates.  This is what happens after each side finds out that the other knows.</p><p>This is mostly fluff, the Mature rating is for leading up to smut but there's none actually there.  You know what happens when I skip those parts though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Milton/Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha and Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title looks really shitty but I hope it actually works well once you've read it.</p><p>Also I have a WIP I should have uploaded twice this week and didn't and I'm finishing another tomorrow, yet here is 8k of something completely unrelated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester met Castiel Shurley at the center of a sandbox in the first grade.</p><p>From then on they were inseparable.</p><p>Teachers in the following years gave up trying to have them make other friends, their classmates knew they came as a package deal even if they really only wanted to play with Dean because he was good at playground soccer, and their families resorted to shared Sunday dinners every week by the time they were twelve.</p><p>There was hardly a day that went by that they didn’t see each other.</p><p>Despite always being together the two boys were like opposite sides of the same coin.  Dean was loud, energetic, and athletic as a pup and young teen.  Cas (as Dean dubbed him), was very much the opposite, he was quiet, preferred to be alone or with Dean, and he took to academics at a rate that got him called names in the hallways.</p><p>Anyone who knew them, though, knew that they made each other better; completed one another.  Dean was the only one that could get Cas’ head out of a book and into the ‘real world’ and Cas, in turn, was the only one who could keep Dean from getting into major trouble.</p><p>Their parents watched them grow together and it didn’t take a genius to see that they were true mates.  True mate pairings were somewhat rare, but still special, studies say that one in ten people actually have one.  What was even rarer was to find them before either one presented, especially at such a young age.</p><p>True mate pairings were only between an Alpha and an Omega though, and their parents took just as little time to realize that Dean was going to be an Alpha, and Cas an Omega.</p><p>Dean could be cocky and brassen sometimes, but he also had the protectiveness of any Alpha worth their knot.  He also came from a Beta father and Alpha mother, a pairing that most commonly resulted in Alpha males and females, and Beta females.</p><p>Cas, though he lacked the submissiveness of an old fashioned Omega, had the calming demeanor and other typical manners of one.  His parents were a Beta father and Beta mother, a pairing that almost always resulted in Beta pups or Omega males.</p><p>The Winchesters and Shurleys didn’t know if the boys were aware of any of this though, most people presented at fourteen at the earliest, and some not until their early twenties.</p><p>Until now they had decided to leave the boys in the dark and have a normal childhood without knowing that the person they were going to spend the rest of their life with was already beside them.  </p><p>Now though, they were both of age and due for presenting at any minute.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Boys!”  Mary called up the stairs, “Dinners ready.”</p><p>The Alpha turned back to the kitchen, Anna and John were putting plates and food onto the table while Chuck was pulling the pie from the oven.</p><p>Sam was at a friends house for the night and Gabriel, who was home from college, was told he couldn’t attend family dinner at the Winchester’s this evening.</p><p>Tonight, now that Dean and Cas were both eighteen and still unpresented, the adults would sit them down and have a very important conversation.</p><p>Dean came down the stairs loudly, yelling about smelling pie, Cas followed almost immediately after, giving Dean a fond look.</p><p>Dinner went well, they were all close enough to call themselves family and no one present took that statement lightly.  When the plates were cleared Mary told the boys to stay at the table.  Chuck brought the pie to the table but none of the adults made a move to cut it.</p><p>Dean looked worriedly between the four of them, then to Cas, before asking, “What’s going on, guys?”</p><p>“Dean,”  Mary was the first to speak, she was the only Alpha present but that wasn’t really any of them cared about, designation wasn’t a place in society, it was just a second gender, “We all feel that it is time that we had a grown up conversation about the two of you.”</p><p>Castiel remained passive, but Dean’s eyes widened slightly.  “What about us, Ma?”  He stuttered.</p><p>“The two of you,”  Anna started, placatingly, “We believe are true mates.”</p><p>Neither Dean nor Cas looked surprised about this, guilty maybe, but not surprised.  Dean was wide-eyed and staring at Castiel out of what might have been desperation when John spoke up, “Did you two know about this?”  The Beta’s voice was flat.  John had always resembled the typical Alpha but it wasn’t his designation, but Mary knew he held no real ill will towards his son for being an Alpha, he wouldn’t to Sam, who was following Dean’s path to being an Alpha, either.</p><p>Castiel nodded solemnly.  </p><p>Dean was starting to look embarrassed, the faint trace of scent that unpresented teens develop during early puberty betraying whatever composure he was attempting to keep.</p><p>“Well then that makes this conversation easier then,”  Mary smiled at the boys, they looked mildly uncomfortable, but then again who wants to talk about their love (sex) life with their parents at Sunday dinner.  “As you both should know, a majority of people present before they are eighteen, and Dean’s birthday was last month.  Since you are true mates, when one of you enters heat or rut for the first time the other will follow as soon as you touch each other.”</p><p>“So rather than trying to convince you against anything we really have no control over,”  Anna explained, pulling a box and a card off of the floor beside her, “We decided to just give you what you need and hope you’ll act responsibly.”</p><p>Anna handed over the box of condoms and card, which contained a giftcard for a two week's stay at a three star hotel in town.  First ruts/heats were usually the longest and most intense so they decided it was best to make sure they had somewheres safe and parent/siblings free to go and that they would have long enough to fully present.</p><p>The boys’ embarrassment seemed to shoot through the roof as Dean snatched the two items from Castiel’s mother and hid them on his lap.</p><p>“We trust the both of you,”  John said.  Chuck who had been, not unusually, quiet nodded in agreement.  “It’s just that the first heat or rut is very intense and we want you to be prepared.  And Dean,”  Dean nodded, almost cringing as he looked up at his father, “I’m not trying to scare you but your first rut will make you crave things you never wanted before, so just please, please be careful?”</p><p>Dean’s demeanor changed from embarrassed to confused in an instant, before he managed to move his slackened jaw back into place and just nod.</p><p>There was a weird tension coming from the boys after that, but Mary figured they just needed to talk about somethings and probably not in front of the people that birthed and raised them.</p><p>They were dismissed after that, along with being told all of the adults were going to the Shurley’s for a very subtle reason.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>And just like that his and Cas’ parents left the house.  Dean was gaping at the entry way until Cas moved and then there was a piece of fresh pie in front of him.  </p><p>Dean ate two pieces before he was finally able to properly process what had just happened.</p><p>Cas gave him the leftover half of his own pie and put the rest in the fridge.  It was an honest shame to refrigerate fresh pie but there were more important things happening at the moment.</p><p>Dean was still frozen in his seat when Cas tossed his dishes in the dishwasher and stood over him.  Dean looked up towards Cas with a mix of confusion and concern.  The passive look Cas maintained when others were around melted in front of Dean’s eyes as he watched Cas’ features switch over to soft and caring.</p><p>“Come on, Dean,”  Cas said, pulling Dean from the seat and up to his bedroom.</p><p>They truly had no need to hide away in Dean’s room, but even in an empty house the privacy of one's own room provides comfort.  Especially in a situation like this one.</p><p>Dean was still in shock and staring blankly at an old photo of the two of them when they were pups and sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p>“Dean,”  Cas said softly, sitting beside him and placing a hand on Dean’s right shoulder, “I know we hadn’t planned on telling them until we were already mated, but it shouldn’t be surprising that they realized.”</p><p>Dean looked over at him.  “What? No,”  He huffed a laugh, “That’s not what this is about, I kind of figured that’s what they were going to talk to us about today.  With Sam and Gabe being sent away instead of eating with us.”</p><p>“Then what Dean?”  Cas asked, looking at Dean with a head tilt that was too adorable for his own good, “What’s upsetting you about this.”</p><p>Dean looked at Cas blankly.  They had known they were true mates since they each got The Talk for the second time at fourteen and were taught all about secondary genders and mating, except for true mates.  They had to wait and learn about those four months later from some over eager nurse in school and it only took a look between them to know they both realized it.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no, Cas.  Baby, I’m not <i>upset</i> about anything,”  He said quickly turning fully towards his boyfriend (they were technically already bonded, but they never did anything beyond kissing and light petting, so they never said ‘mate’ yet), “It’s just… the whole,”  Dean waved his hand in a circular motion, “Alpha and Omega… thing.”</p><p>Dean set his forehead on Cas’ right shoulder, knowing he was flushing red from the neck up.</p><p>“It’s okay Dean,”  Cas said quietly and Dean lifted his head once more, “I know talking to your parents about all of this made it feel… <i>real</i>.”  Cas paused, refusing to look Dean in the eye.  “And I’m not exactly your normal-”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,”  Dean interrupted, “None of that, they just caught me off guard with it, that’s all.”</p><p>“But Dean,”  Cas turned towards him with a pleading look, tears in his eyes, “We both know you deserve someone better.”</p><p>“Cas,”  Dean breathed, chastising himself for not seeing the pain his love was in.  Before Dean could even register it, he was sitting on Cas’ lap, knees on either side of him.  They did that sometimes, getting overly affectionate and touchy when the other was feeling a lot of emotions, it had only happened more and more since they realized they were true mates.  “Don’t talk like that.  You’re amazing, remember?  And you’re so freaking perfect for me.</p><p>“I love you, Alpha, don’t ever doubt that.”</p><p>“I love you, too,”  Cas said in a scratchy voice, a few tears managing to escape.  He removed one hand from Dean’s shoulder and ran both of them across his waist and around his back.  “Omega-Mine.”</p><p>Dean smiled, the tears that were in his own eyes from comforting his distressed Alpha clearing.  “Alpha-Mine,”  He breathed, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Cas’ lips.</p><p>Cas pulled Dean in closer by the waist, the kiss grew more intense before Dean had to break the kiss in a whiney moan.   They stopped after that, they were waiting until they presented after all, but Dean stayed on Cas’ lap.  Their relationship didn’t have any Alpha/Omega power balance, they were equals, but Dean freaking loved to be close to Cas; the Alpha loved it too.</p><p>For a few minutes they stayed there; staring into each other's eyes, because at that moment nothing was more important than the two of them.</p><p>“Nothing has really changed though,”  Dean said quietly, “We agreed before all of this not to tell because it would be difficult for any one to believe us until we presented.  Do you still agree with that?”</p><p>Worry started to fill Dean before Cas finally responded.  “I trust you, Dean.  And I know you're not hiding this because you want to,”  Cas kissed up his neck, “You are by far the sappier of the two of us.”</p><p>Dean blushed.  “So you’re okay with this then?  Still keeping our second genders to ourselves?”</p><p>“Yes Dean, I never wasn’t.  It’s like you said, they just caught me off guard.”  Cas leaned back, beautiful blue eyed bore into Dean’s soul, “I love you and I trust you wholeheartedly.”</p><p>“I can’t wait for when we can tell them, then,”  Dean said, smirking as he kissed across Cas’ jaw out of repayment.</p><p>Cas gasped as Dean licked down the side of the Alpha's throat, mouthing at his scenting gland.  Neither of them truly had a smell yet, but there was enough there for them to know they each loved the other’s scent.</p><p>“Dean,”  Cas moaned trying to hold back a smirk, “We both know you’re more excited about what comes right before that.”</p><p>Dean pulled back and fixed Cas with as much of a serious expression as he could manage while actively fighting a smile.  “You’re damn right about that, Alpha.”</p><p>“Me too, Omega, me too.”  Cas leaned in and claimed Dean’s lips once more.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Weeks later Mary was once again in her kitchen preparing for another conversation that just served to make her feel old, but this time it was just her and Anna.  Chuck was with his editor, John had Sam at a soccer game across town (he drew the short straw), Gabriel was at his dorm for once, and Dean and Castiel had made a hasty exit when Cas’ mother showed.</p><p>“They’ve been doing that a lot lately,”  Commented Anna over the tacos, “Sneaking off, being romantic in front of others.”</p><p>“Yes they have,”  Mary agreed with a smile.  It was true, since the dinner conversation with the two boys, Dean and Castiel sat closer together (which Mary hadn’t been sure was possible until then) and they took more than the usual one cough before they stopped staring at one another and rejoined the real world.</p><p>“It’s sweet though, they love each other.”</p><p>“I don’t think all of this is new to them though, they said they knew they were true mates already.   I think they just didn’t want to tell us.”  Mary shrugged and finished up the last of her dinner.</p><p>Anna made an odd expression, her Beta status giving Mary no indication of her mood either.  “You don’t think they...”  She cringed, “God I can’t even say it.”</p><p>Mary laughed, but she felt the same as her friend.  “No,”  The Alpha replied, “I think Dean was about to die when you handed him those condoms.  That was the look of a virgin, not an embarrassed teen.”</p><p>“That’s good then,”  Anna muttered.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s just,”  Anna laughed awkwardly, “We’re talking about our sons having <i>sex</i>,”  The last word was only a whisper.  “It’s weird, really weird.  I feel old.”</p><p>“I feel old as well, and I still have Sam growing like a weed.  On the other hand,”  Mary looked at her friend seriously, “We are having a mature conversation regarding our sons and the fact that soon they will be mated and after that, who knows.”</p><p>“Cas has always wanted kids, a big family.  One he and Dean never had, granted he never explicitly said that, but it was implied.  He never really talks about being pregnant though, I didn’t much either at his age but I still asked my own mother several questions.”  Anna paused, “I don’t think he’ll get pregnant for a while though, the boys are responsible enough to wait until they have their degrees and hopefully good jobs before they take that step.”  The Beta smiled sadly.</p><p>Mary placed a hand on her arm.  “It’s okay if you’re worried, we all are.  But what matters is that we trust and love them no matter what, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Now we just wait for the next step.”</p><p>“Now we wait,”  Mary agreed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>That day came not long after.  It was a month before they graduated when Dean finally went into heat.</p><p>He woke up at noon, he was usually an early riser but he and Cas had been to a viewing of the original Star Wars trilogy at a drive in the night before and didn’t make it home until almost four.  He noticed something was off immediately; he was sweating in his cool room and all of his senses were going haywire, the sun dripping through the black out curtains was too bright and his no-longer-soft bed sheets felt like sandpaper.</p><p>When he finally sat up his head spun and he felt something wet in his underwear.</p><p>
  <i>Slick.</i>
</p><p>He was finally in heat and in that moment he was beyond grateful that his wonderful mate (he presented so he was allowed to call Cas that now) had forced him to have all of his supplies ready beforehand.</p><p>Dean dug the bag out from under his bed.  Methodically following the plan he repeated in his head anytime he thought about this moment actually happening, he sprayed scent blockers over the bed (there wasn’t enough of a slick to smell it yet, but Dean decided he was better safe than sorry) and showered before spraying himself.</p><p>Next he put a slick pad in a fresh pair before putting them on along with clothes that he didn’t much care if they didn’t survive Cas and he’s first time.</p><p>He made sure everything else was in the bag that he would need, his heat was still in the early stages so he would just smell like an extra-sweet Omega to others (at least without the blockers, you couldn’t smell him at all now) and he still had his head on straight.  At least for a few more hours.</p><p>The bag had more over the counter blockers (not overly strong but enough for Dean to get out of the house), scent free cleaning supplies, other necessary hygiene products, assorted chocolate and sweets, the condoms and hotel card, comfortable clothes even though he hoped to do without them for the duration of his heat, and a pair a clothes for him to wear after it was over.</p><p>He was ready.</p><p>There was only one problem: Mary was in the kitchen and there was no other way out of the house from his room.</p><p>Hoping for a small miracle he grabbed at his phone.</p><p>“<i>Finally woke up have we, how was your dateeee?</i>”  Teased his little brother on the other end of the call.</p><p>Dean sighed, knowing he wasn’t getting away with this for free.  “Sammy I need a favor,”  He said in lieu of his usual sarcastic retort.</p><p>He could almost hear the eye roll across the line.  “<i>What do you want?</i>”</p><p>“I just need you to take Mom out to the back yard for a few minutes, that’s all.”</p><p>“<i>Why?</i>”  Sam asked, sounding genuinely confused.  It was an odd request.</p><p>“I’ve just gotta get out of the house without her seeing me,”  Dean explained.  He almost slipped up and said without <i>smelling</i> him, but caught himself.</p><p>Sam was silent for a moment, Dean knew him well enough to know exactly what expression Sam had on his face right now.</p><p>It was the one he wore when he was trying to figure something out.</p><p>“<i>You presented!</i>”  Sam whisper-yelled, but it was out of amazement.  “<i>Oh my God, you popped a knot and you don’t want Mom to know.</i>”  The rest of Sam’s brain took a minute to catch up, “<i>Wait you… Ewww Dean I didn’t want to know that!</i>”</p><p>“And I didn’t tell you, you figured it out all on your own,”  Dean switched the hand his phone was in, he hated lying to his brother but it would all be cleared up in a week, “Now will you do it?”</p><p>“<i>Thirty buck,</i>”  Sam bargained.</p><p>Dean’s jaw dropped, he just presented and his little brother was trying to hustle him.  He didn’t have much choice though and he’d bribed Sam with more for lesser reasons before.</p><p>“Fine, Bitch,”  He sighed, “But not until I get back and don’t tell anyone about this, let them figure it out on their own.”</p><p>“<i>Pleasure doing business with you, Jerk.</i>”</p><p>Dean hung up and stared out his window to the back yard until he saw an amused Mary watching her younger son as he seemed to be talking passionately about something.</p><p>He grabbed the bag off of his bed and all but sprinted to his car.  He was glad his Dad gave Baby to him for his eighteenth birthday now more than ever.  And also for the fact that he lived in a time where his status would not strip his ownership of her.</p><p>He made it to the hotel in less than twenty minutes, if traffic laws had been ignored… He made it there safely either way.</p><p>He elected against calling Cas on the way there because even though his heat had only moved from slightly noticeable to mildly annoying, the soon-to-be-presented Alpha still had an effect on him even just in Dean’s head.</p><p>And on his inner Omega who was making it’s first appearance.</p><p>When he made it to the hotel there were few cars in the lot and only a single employee in the lobby.</p><p>Dean approached her cautiously, this was his first actual human interaction post-presentation.  “I’d like to use this,”  He muttered, awkwardly handing the lady the gift card.  He knew that the card was used specifically for heats, ruts, or both and that she knew this as well.</p><p>The lady smiled sweetly at him.  He couldn’t quite catch her scent, his unpresented nose was the equivalent to a Beta’s; it could smell the scents of Alphas and Omegas to a decent extent, but not as much Betas or other unpresented people.  His nose's sense of smell would enhance over the course of his heat, as will his own scent.</p><p>“I have to ask to get you the proper room,”  She warned, “Heat or rut?”</p><p>Dean cringed.  “Um, both?  My- uh- my Alpha’s coming,”  His waking inner Omega whined at the mention of it’s Alpha.</p><p>She gave him a knowing smile and handed him a key card.  “Room 331, end of the hall on the third floor.  We have the proper accommodations for both of you in there.”  She handed him a pamphlet as well, “Anything you should need to know is on there, if not feel free to call down to the front desk.  Food and other necessities that you have ordered up will be set outside of your door so as to not disturb you, along with a knock letting you know about it.”</p><p>All of that was necessary too, knowing that neither Dean nor Cas would be in any place to leave the room or interact with others for the following days.</p><p>After thanking her, Dean made his way up to the room.  It had been almost forty-five minutes since he woke up by the time he sat on the large soft bed and called his mate.</p><p>“<i>Hello, Dean,</i>” Cas said in his usual polite manner.</p><p>Dean intended to at least greet his mate but after being ignored for the better part of an hour and slowly gaining control, his Omega whimpered.</p><p>“Casss…”  Dean begged, his heat had flared up more after hearing the whiskey deep sound of his mate’s voice.</p><p>“<i>Dean did you?  Are you in heat?</i>”  Cas sounded awed and Dean almost whined again, but managed to control himself.</p><p>“A-At the hotel,”  He stuttered, the first wave of cloudiness creeping into his brain.</p><p>“<i>I’m on my way,</i>”  Cas promised and the phone was hung up.</p><p>Cas lived ten minutes away from Dean’s house, but that was ten minutes further from the hotel as well.  Dean had stripped to his underwear and was shivering on the floor beside the bed by the time Cas arrived.</p><p>Dean forced himself up and opened the door when Cas knocked.  They two of them walked into the room and Dean watched him intently.</p><p>The Omega knew how he looked, he was flushed all over and his eyes had traces of Omega gold in them.  He knew his scent had intensified, honey from what he could tell, and he hadn’t tried to stop any of his heat symptoms, he just thought about his mate and let his Omega take over.  </p><p>Dean panted as his mate’s usual controlled demeanor shifted.</p><p>They hadn’t touched yet, so Cas’ rut wasn’t triggered, but him seeing Dean breathless from kissing was usually enough to get him riled up.  This was way stronger than that.</p><p>“Dean,”  Cas said breathlessly, staring at the Omega in awe.</p><p>His voice was deeper than usual and all Dean wanted to do was beg for him to whisper dirty things in his ear, instead he said, “Please Cas.”</p><p>Cas seemed to be at the edge of his control when he asked, “Are you sure Dean?  Your heat-”</p><p>Moving forward until he was a hair's breadth from touching the still unpresented Alpha, Dean looked at him seriously, his brain sobering up for this one crucial moment.  “Babe, I want this, not because of my heat or destiny, or whatever, I want this because it’s you.  It has always been you; you and me.  Please Cas, I want this but if you don’t-”</p><p>Dean was interrupted by Cas’ mouth lips to his.  Dean’s brain caught up to the program a second later and pulled his mate close.  Cas had an arm around Dean’s waist pressing them even closer together.  He had his arms wrapped around Cas’ shoulders.</p><p>Dean shifted his head to the side and let Cas trace a finger across his jaw and over his scenting gland on the base of his neck.  His mate had a love for doing that, he started not long after the two of them shared their first kiss on Dean’s seventeenth birthday.  This time, however, Dean proved to be far more sensitive to touch in that area.</p><p>“Please,”  Dean pleaded with a pained whine as Cas separated the two of them.</p><p>They were still close enough to be touching most of their bodies, but now Dean could look at his mate for the first time since he attacked Dean’s face.</p><p>Cas was panting, his lips wet and red.  He was staring at Dean and the Omega could feel the lust and want.</p><p><i>True mate bond,</i> his brain supplied helpfully.</p><p>Cas looked truly beautiful like this, panting and looking at Dean like he was pure gold, and his smell.  God, Cas had only just had his rut triggered but compared to Dean’s heat coming naturally his scent seemed to come in full force all at once.  His mate’s eyes were slowly changing from deep blue to an intense red that Dean could hardly force himself to look away from.</p><p>“Can I?”  Dean whispered, eyes locked on his mate’s neck.  They had given each other blanket consent for all touching, kissing, and scenting a long time ago, but this was the first time Dean would truly smell <i>Cas</i> and not just the faint traces of someone unpresented, so sue him for wanting it to be special.</p><p>When Cas nodded enthusiastically Dean didn’t hesitate to bury his nose in his mate’s neck.  As his parents had told him, scent was really less about the actual smell and more about how it made you feel.</p><p>Cas smelt like apple pies and the sky after a storm; it was intense and calming all at once and Dean couldn’t help but hope it wasn’t that different outside of his rut.  It reminded him of the days he and Cas would just lay together, surrounded by each other’s presence, and the day that Dean said for the first time in his life that he was an Omega, and that he was happy about it; the sappiest moments they’ve shared and the emotional ones.</p><p>Below Cas’ scent Dean could smell one other thing, and it just so happened to be the only other scent on the planet he was actually familiar with: his own.</p><p>Finally Dean’s heat addled mind put together the most obvious thing; the kiss, the rut, the scent.  “Alpha,”  He whimpered, his heat flaring up with a vengeance.</p><p>“‘Mega,”  His Alpha responded, pulling Dean back towards him.</p><p>Dean had his lips over the Alpha’s before he could even realize what was happening.  His mate reciprocated; when Dean felt a tongue trace his mouth it dropped open.</p><p>Dean guided the Alpha backwards, his own legs hitting the bed.  The Alpha lightly pushed on Dean’s shoulder until the Omega took his queue to move on to the bed properly.</p><p>Having the Alpha on top of him had been a favorite thing of Dean’s, but now with his heat and the smell and new intensity of his mate’s presentation, it may have shot up the list even higher.  Maybe even above pie.</p><p>Dean pulled back and steadied the Alpha, silently requesting for one last moment of calm before they let their Alpha and Omega take over and they let the fun part begin.  “I love you,”  He said, “No matter what.”</p><p>His mate kissed him once lightly, it was sweeter than the other’s they had shared since being in the hotel room.  “I love you too.  My beautiful Omega.”</p><p>Dean had been insecure about himself since he figured out he was an Omega, he wasn’t a typically well liked kind of Omega.  He wasn’t small or quiet.  But Cas wasn’t your run of the mill Alpha either, and for that Dean was grateful; they were perfect for one another, not standard but they wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>But damn, if the Alpha complimenting Dean and his Omega in that perfect deep, scratchy, <i>horny</i> voice didn’t do things to him.</p><p>“Alpha-Mine,”  Was the last thing Dean said before capturing his mate’s lips in a fierce kiss once more.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sunday afternoon had Mary pondering on the eccentricities of her boys.  Dean had been gone since the previous morning, where she only knew he was home for the night because he was not nearly as quiet as he might have believed.  It wasn’t uncommon for Dean to be gone for several days without notice, but he would usually have texted her by now.  She and John trusted him though, and were willing to give him until eight that evening before they made any rash decisions.</p><p>Sam though, Mary knew he was up to or involved in something.  Yesterday morning he had practically jumped her in the living room hellbent on showing her an interesting cloud formation in the backyard.  Intrigued mostly by the fact that her fourteen year old had never shown any interest in clouds before MAry had let him pull her outside.</p><p>She followed him outside while he excitedly chatted about the stratosphere and moisture variants, until she fully made it outside.  To a perfectly clear sky.</p><p>Sam, however, insisted that she moved further and further into the back yard to be able to see it over the house.  She then heard the tell-tale sound of Dean’s car turning on, and Sam seemed to forget about the cloud entirely.</p><p>Mary was sitting in the living room about to check her Email when John returned home.  His old ford truck, while not as loud, was easily recognisable coming up the driveway.</p><p>On most nights Mary would have thrown something in the oven by now, she was not a chef in any way and she usually just let Dean handle it whenever he felt like cooking.  Plus John got home not long before they ate so he rarely had the chance to help.</p><p>It was Sunday though, and it was the Shurleys week to host dinner.  Mary was about to text Anna to see if she’d heard from Dean, or Dean and Castiel, when John walked in.</p><p>“What are you up to Dear?”  He asked, startling her away from blankly staring at her laptop.</p><p>“Just-”  Something on the screen caught her eye.  A check-in receipt.</p><p>She started laughing hysterically, the way one does when they realize they’ve been looking for their phone for twenty minutes using their phone’s flashlight.</p><p>“Mary,”  He said uncertainly, “Are you alright?”</p><p>After a moment, or several, she managed to calm herself enough to hand him the laptop with the Email opened on the screen.</p><p>John’s eyes widened almost comically and his entire face and neck flushed.</p><p>That is, of course, when Sam decided to walk in.  “What’s up with him,”  The boy asked his mother.</p><p>Mary huffed another laugh, still not believing the words she was about to say.  “Dean presented yesterday.”  It was best if they just didn’t speak of what they all knew was happening right then at the hotel, heat and rut were normal and every Alpha and Omega (a large majority of the population) went through them, but it was weird to talk about her pup like that.</p><p>“You just figured this out,”  Sam gave them an exasperated sigh, “I figured it out like five second after he called me yesterday.”</p><p>“He called you?”  Mary asked as John continued to look from the laptop to an old picture of him and Dean back when Dean was a pup.</p><p>Sam, like she was the largest annoyance he had ever faced, sent her a well practiced bitch-face.  “Did you really think the cloud thing and him leaving was a coincidence?”</p><p>Sam left the room after that. </p><p>Mary went up to John and put the laptop back on the coffee table.  “I know how you feel dear,”  She tucked herself under his arm and guided his stunned body to the couch, “I’m going to call Anna, then I’ll bring you a beer and we can talk.”</p><p>Mary called Anna, who did an actual facepalm when the Alpha told her where Castiel was.  They decided to cancel dinner that week, and just have it at the Winchester’s next Sunday as usual.  She also allowed Anna, who was a counselor at the middle and high schools, to make the phone call explaining the boys’ absences the following week.</p><p>She sat back beside John on the couch.  He graciously took a sip of the beer she handed before saying, “Our sons an Alpha.”</p><p>“A great Alpha,”  Mary agreed, taking a sip of her own beer.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Dean woke up late, that is too says almost dinner time, on the day that they agreed was their last in the hotel room.  They, in all honesty, would have been fine to leave a couple days ago, except…</p><p>Cas kissed lightly on the back of Dean’s neck, and trailed more down to between his shoulder blades teasing Dean.</p><p>The freshly minted Omega opened his eyes and turned onto his side to look at his mate.  Cas’ hair was messier than usual (Dean smirked at that) and the vibrant blue of his eyes had long since returned.</p><p>Just for a moment they stayed there, Dean laying on the bed staring up at where the Alpha was sitting; glowing in the perfectly angled sunlight.</p><p>He looked like an angel.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Dean,”  Cas said seriously, but it was undercut by the light hand he traced across Dean’s jaw.</p><p>The Omega moved the covers enough to sit up facing Cas.  “Hiya Alpha,”  Dean said tiredly, but he wasn’t too out of it to miss the hitch in his mate’s throat whenever Dean called him ‘Alpha’.</p><p>Cas leaned in to kiss Dean.  It was loving and sweet, a complete juxtaposition from the intensity of the last eight days.  That only served to remind him that even after presenting and having their heat and rut, they were still Dean and Cas.</p><p>When Dean made a vague attempt at deepening the kiss, Cas placed a hand on his shoulder.  “No, we have dinner at your parents house in a couple of hours.  I would prefer it if they couldn’t smell sex on us.”</p><p>“They’re already gonna know Babe,”  Dean said, unable to even partially control his grin when Cas attempted to glare, “It’s ok Little Alpha.”</p><p>Cas, who already knew that Dean was joking and would never put them in a position like that with their parents (or anyone for that matter), dropped the annoyed appearance.</p><p>It amazed Dean just how much of his Alpha he could understand through his scent and the true mate instinct, that was there to a small degree before, him just knowing what Cas needed and wanted.</p><p>They were actually freaking <i>true mates</i>.</p><p>An hour later they were both (extensively) showered and ready to leave the room.  They both did a mandatory double check of the room, Dean found a used condom under the bed and thought it best to throw that out.  </p><p>Cas was stuffing his shower products into his duffle when Dean hugged him from behind, burying his nose in the Alpha’s neck.  The Alpha only huffed a small laugh at Dean’s profound need for contact between the two of them.</p><p>Dean hummed into his mate’s neck, smelling the wonderful mix of Cas’ apple pie and after a storm smell, mixed with his own honey and gunpowder.  It was a perfect mix of the two of them and the Omega wanted to spend everyday for the rest of his life surrounded by it.</p><p>And he would, no matter what, because his scent was almost identical.</p><p>He wondered what others would think of their combined scents.  It was almost poetic to Dean, that, because he was wearing blockers when he arrived, he and Cas were the only ones to ever smell each other’s scent before they bonded.</p><p>Cas turned around.  “Are you ready to go?”  He asked, his mouth dangerously close to the eight day old mating bite on Dean’s throat.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s head out.”</p><p>Despite that, the two of them stayed intertwined for a few minutes more.  Dean pressed a kiss to the matching bite on the Alpha’s neck when Cas grazed his teeth over the Omega’s.  Not that he would ever say anything as to not embarrass his mate, but Dean secretly loved how enthusiastic Cas was for Dean to mark him as well.</p><p>It was falling more and more out of date, but some Alpha’s (especially those in A/O pairings) wouldn’t take a matching mark from their mate.  It deeply troubled Dean to see mated Omega’s with Alpha’s like that.  He knew Cas was better than any of those Alpha’s though.</p><p>They separated shortly after that, and left the hotel.</p><p>On the way through the lobby the same desk worker was there as the day they checked in.  She gave him a happy grin and a thumbs up when she saw the two of them walk by hand in hand with fresh marks on their necks.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mary and Chuck were finishing up dinner as Anna attempted to have a conversation with John.  The two had very little in common; Anna was an educational counselor and from a well off family whereas John dropped out of high school to join the Marines, and even after all the years of playdates and Sunday dinners the two still could barely have an entire conversation without it diverting into uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Sam on the other hand looked like he wanted to be anywhere else on the planet than at the table in that moment.  He grew up around Chuck and Anna but he didn’t really have a personal connection to them like Dean did, so Mary thought it was acceptable.</p><p>She and Chuck brought the remainder of the food out and had just seated when a loud car pulled up in the driveway.</p><p>They all knew exactly what was about to happen.</p><p>Everyone sat frozen and silent until the front door opened and in stepped Castiel and Dean.</p><p>The entryway was a good twenty feet away so Mary, the only one there with a decent nose to be able to, couldn’t smell them yet.  The boys walked closer until they reached the archway between the living and dining rooms.</p><p>John was the first to break the silence.  “Congratulations are in order, I suppose?”</p><p>Dean and Castiel glanced at one another, both blushing intensively.  “I- um, yeah,”  Dean said just loud enough to be heard.</p><p>“Well lets see them,”  Cajoled Anna.</p><p>Castiel was only wearing a t-shirt so he just took a small step out from behind Dean, while the other boy shucked his flannel and stiffened.</p><p>And as expected, they each had a mark on the (left) side of their neck.</p><p>What concerned Mary was the awkwardness and jitters that the boys seemed to be trying to either hide or ignore.  Mary decided that it was better if she knew than was in the dark.  </p><p>“What’s wrong Dean?”  She prompted, “Mating is a normal thing, especially for true mates.”</p><p>Her son took a shaky breath before saying, “Whatever you’re thinking it’s not that.”  He still wouldn’t look up front the floor and he had a death drip on the flannel.</p><p>“I should hope that what you mean by that is Castiel is definitely <i>not</i> pregnant?”  Her tone bordered on harsh, but it was justifiable given the context.</p><p>To her surprise there were no frantic no’s nor any of the looks she remembers from the talk she had with Dean about what would happen when he presented as an Alpha.  Instead Castiel shifted in place, which he never did because he was always in perfect control of his body, and Dean cringed strong enough for her to actually worry he may have injured himself.</p><p>She looked to her fellow adults for assistance, but they were all giving the newly-mated boys similar confused expressions.</p><p>Sam to her right was staring at his salad like he hoped <i>it</i> would eat <i>him</i>.</p><p>She realized that she started this line of questioning, so she would have to finish it.  “Then could you tell us what it is?”</p><p>Dean looked over to his mate, who nodded at him.  Her son took a couple steps into the room, his scent was still developing and would take a few more weeks to reach the standard intensity of an Alpha so Mary met him halfway between the table and the door before she caught it.</p><p>She took a step forward.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Then-</p><p>Mary gasped.</p><p>She was close enough to get a decent whiff of Dean’s scent, or the combined scent he and Castiel share.  There was honey, pie, something she couldn’t quite pick out, and gunpowder.  The two strongest, the most likely to be part of Dean’s original scent, were honey and gunpowder; mixed into those, however, was the scent of Omega.</p><p>But not second hand Omega scent.</p><p><i>Dean</i> was the one giving it off.</p><p>Mary’s jaw dropped.  There was always a chance that one of her boys could be an Omega, but male Omegas were rare as it is, but added on the fact that an A/B pairing hardly ever produced Omegas.</p><p>Dean also never showed signs of being an Omega, not that stereotypes are anything she enjoyed placing on others, but he had always acted like most other young Alphas.</p><p>Hadn’t he.</p><p>[Given more time (that is to say not at that moment) Mary would remember all of the times when Dean took Sam places when they were pups because it was his job to protect Sammy as his big brother; or the time Gabe almost caused Cas to break his arm when the boys were ten and Dean, well no one knows what he did because Gabriel refused to speak about is with a haunted look in his eye; or when Mary was giving Dean the Alpha-Talk and he just looked thoroughly confused and tried to redirect most of the conversation towards other things (like Omegas).]</p><p>The other adults in the room seemed to be jumping their eyes between Mary and her son as if they were involved in an intense game of chess.</p><p>“Mary, what is it?”  John asked worriedly.</p><p>She looked away from her son and took a step back to allow him the freedom of telling them himself.  “Go ahead, Dean.  I’m just surprised, that’s all.”</p><p>Dean took a deep breath at the same time that Castiel, the <i>Alpha</i>, stepped forward and linked their hands together.  “I,”  Dean started; he pulled his head up to at least briefly look at all of the parents around the table and at his brother, “You all knew we were true mates-”</p><p>“What?  Why didn’t I know?”  Blurted Sam before he was silenced by his father.</p><p>“But the thing you got wrong,”  Continued the Omega, “Is that I’m not an Alpha, and Cas ain’t an Omega.”</p><p>Dean kept his head up and Mary could see, and smell, the small amount of fear he was holding.  Castiel, on the other hand, had a look on his face that seemed to be daring anyone to say anything about it.</p><p>[Once again, if she would just look a bit closer she would find the stereotypical behaviours of an Omega in the protective and loving way he treats those he considers family; and in the quiet intensity and control that Cas had over himself, and to a way lesser extent, others being Alpha traits.]</p><p>“Dude you’re an Omega?”  Sam concluded (loudly), “That’s so cool.  You’ve gotta become the first Omega President or something now.”</p><p>Despite his overwhelming naivety, Sam was able to clear a large portion of the awkwardness out of the atmosphere allowing the dinner to proceed in a similar fashion that it usually did.</p><p>No one had anything bad to say about the boys’ subgenders, all of the adults were mature enough to realize that it truly was more of a biological trait than psychological.  None of them, except for apparently Chuck, had even considered this as a possibility and had been living with the knowledge that Dean was an Alpha and Castiel was an Omega, and they just had to change that idea.</p><p>Time went on after that, and soon this whole situation was something they all, Castiel and Dean especially, could look back on it and laugh.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>22 years later it was a little less funny and a little more annoying when his seventeen year old daughter returned from a week split between her two grandparents’ houses.</p><p>Claire Winchester-Shurley was the perfect mix of Dean and Cas.  She had Dean’s taste in movies and related cultural stuff, along with his easy going and companionable personality.  In turn, she had Cas’ intensity, intelligence, and ability to figure out any problem by herself.  She also had the loyalty and love for their family of the two men multiplied together.</p><p>She had four younger siblings, because after they raised her through their less well off years with job changes, house buying, and future planning, they decided they wanted to continue with their plan for having a big family.  Ben’s nine, Emma and Krissy seven, and Jack just turned two.</p><p>When she walked in the door Dean immediately knew something was off.  Claire, like Cas, was excellent at concealing her emotions, but Dean was well versed enough in Cas’ micro expressions (along with some of his own) to read his daughter like a book.</p><p>“What’s up kiddo?”  He asked from where he was helping Ben and Krissy with their Lego sets at the coffee table.</p><p>“I’m not a kid,”  She said back absentmindedly.</p><p>That’s when Dean really got worried, she only ever told him not to call her that when she was already annoyed about something else.</p><p>Dean made sure Ben and Krissy would be able to work on their own for a few minutes before having Claire follow him into Cas’ office.</p><p>“Now would you like to tell me what’s really going on?”  He kept anything accusative out of his voice, years of practice and several Cas-assigned books taught him that, and Claire didn’t deserve to be accused of anything even if she did do it.</p><p>Either way she should be in a good mood, she loved spending time with her grandparents, in small amounts, and her cousin Balthazar, Gabe’s pup, was visiting Cas’ parents at the same time so the two of them should have been able to wreak havoc on the elder Shurleys during her stay.</p><p>Claire shifted and dropped her eyes to the floor; it was like looking in a mirror on the day he told his parents he was an Omega, and suddenly he was panicking about what his mother may have said.</p><p>He loved his mother, truly, but even after what they went through with him and his mate’s designations, she hasn’t improved her observational or her ability to keep her guesses on matters like that to herself.</p><p>“What did Nan say?”  Dean sighed.</p><p>Mary and John were Nan and Gramps, and Anna and Chuck were Momma and Poppy.  The Shurleys got the first pick on grandparent names way back when because Bal is seven months older than Claire.</p><p>Claire sighed as well (she was like a Mini-Me on steroids), before saying, “She was just talking about how I was just like you and that I’ll probably be an Omega as well…”</p><p>“Only you’re not,”  He said bluntly.</p><p>“Um,”  Claire’s eyes widened when they shot back up to him, “I just- I- there nothing, um.”</p><p>Dean laughed at the panicked look on his daughters face, then immediately felt like a dick but the whole situation was a bit repetitive.</p><p>“Sweetheart,”  He said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, “You know we don’t care what your designation is, that’s why we never said anything about sub-genders or what one we think you are.”</p><p>“So you think you know what I am?”  There was no malice in her tone, surprise maybe, but no anger or anything.</p><p>Dean shrugged, “I could take an educated guess, but verdicts out until you tell me or you present.”</p><p>“Which do you think?”  She looked at him pleadingly, “Please?”</p><p>“Alpha.”</p><p>She seemed taken aback.  “Yeah,”  She admitted, “I, um, I’m an Alpha.”</p><p>Dean wrapped her in a hug, she hugged back just as tightly.  He was very glad, though it could have been better, that happened in much nicer circumstances than it did when he had to do it.</p><p>After a minute she pulled away, while surreptitiously whipping her eye on the fabric part of her jacket sleeve.</p><p>“How did you know?”  She asked, and she seemed genuinely curious so Dean decided to answer.</p><p>“Well you walked in here a few minutes ago and tried to say you weren’t an Omega in some way that wouldn’t insult your Omega Dad,”  Dean tilted his head downwards in order to maintain eye contact when she suddenly found interest in his neckline. “And I raised you, so I’ve seen all the Alpha qualities.  Plus, people with true mates aren’t Betas,”  He ended simply.</p><p>“I- uh, um,”  She spluttered again, Dean let himself enjoy his stubborn and in control daughter spin her tires for a second before jumping in and fixing it.</p><p>“You and Kaia,”  He pointed out, “You two are exactly how me and your Papa used to be.  It wasn’t hard to tell, especially to someone with a true mate of her own.”</p><p>It was true, though the girls had met as Freshmen and not pups, they were inseparable and completed each other in the way all true mates do.</p><p>“I’m sorry,”  She said quickly.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize, you know we didn’t tell your grandparents about us.  You were under no obligation to,”  He paused, “However, I would recommend you tell this to your Papa sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“Why…?”  She said, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Cause I wanna talk to him about this conversation, oh don’t give me that look,unless you swear us to secrecy, what you tell one of is what you are telling to both of us.  But this should come from you and not me, I’ll give you some time but I think he’d really like to know.”</p><p>In the end Claire gave in about a week later with no further push from Dean and told Cas.  Dean’s mate, of course, was beyond excited to have the Alpha parent-child bonding with one of their kids that Cas never got with his own.</p><p>Both because his parents are both Betas and because no one but Dean knew he was an Alpha.</p><p>A/O pairings have almost equal likelihood of getting a child of any gender or sub-gender, with a slightly lower average amount of them being Betas.  So Dean and Cas had no clue what any of their children would present as.</p><p>Claire of course was the first, and only one close to doing so, when a few months later her and Kaia made use of a very similar hotel gift card to the one Dean was handed by Anna Shurley all those years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is unBeta'ed because I would like to maintain some of her innocence.  And I really didn't want to explain A/B/O to her, it'd be a bit much.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, I thought this was some nice humor/fluff with a little bit more.</p><p>Did you like the twist?  Did you see it coming?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>